It is common place today to access a first or host computer from a second or remote computer. Generally, when the host and remote computers are personal computers, each may include a plurality of diskette and/or hard disk drives associated therewith. When the host and remote computer are coupled together through a communication link, there is a need to distinguish the diskette and/or hard disk drives associated with the host computer from the diskette and/or hard disk drives associated with the remote computer. One known technique used today is to assign a prefix to letter designations associated with the respective disk drives of the host computer and a different prefix to letter designations associated with the respective disk drives of the remote computer. A majority of the personal computers execute commands in a disk operating system (DOS) environment. The multi-letter designation set forth in the known technique are contrary to a single letter convention required by DOS. DOS only accepts commands which include single letter drive letter designations. Thus, to execute commands involving files stored on the host computer utilizing the technique set forth above, such as file transfer, a special file transfer mode must be utilized because DOS will not recognize the multi-letter drive designations. After the file has been transferred, a user may re-enter the DOS environment to complete a desired task. Therefore, the use of multi-letter drive designations interfere with the normal flow of file execution in the DOS environment.
Consequently, there is a need for a technique which tightly couples a host computer and a remote computer such that disk drives associated with the remote computer operate as if directly attached to the host computer without the need of special drive letter designations.